I Wanna Tell You
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Winry wants to tell Edward something. Will Edward listen to her? ONESHOT SONGFIC


**A/N:** My first EdxWinry fic! (And my 2nd FMA fanfic XD) I had a (very) little break from my other fanfic because of this. My best friend keeps on insisting that I should write a fanfic about Winry and Edward after she read my other fanfic. That girl loves Edward Elric (as much as I love Roy Mustang. XD) so much. So here it is, a songfic entitled "I Wanna Tell You". I dedicate this fanfic to my best friend, Darkness4Ichi.

Enjoy reading everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA and the song I used in this fanfic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I Wanna Tell You**

Winry woke up this morning feeling fresh and full of energy. It is a sign that she really had a good night sleep. She and her grandma, Pinako had been busy the past few weeks and last night is the only night she had a long, peaceful rest.

Their Automail Shop is the only shop that offers artificial limbs and automail service in their town. Running a shop like that wasn't easy. You should have a lot of strength and knowledge about mechanics in able to succeed in this field.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood and walk toward the window sill. Light engulfed her semi dark room as she fully opened the windows. She breathed the fresh morning air. It's a beautiful morning indeed.

"Winry! Are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" she heard her grandma called from downstairs.

"Yes grandma! I'm coming!" she answered back.

She changed clothes immediately then she goes downstairs. Her tummy rumbles as she smelled the aroma of food from the kitchen.

"Hmm… smells good." Said Winry as she sat down.

"It's your favorite rice curry and toasted bread with crab soup." Said Pinako.

"Thanks for the food!" said Winry happily.

They eat while talking about trivial things until one of them mentioned the Elric brothers.

"I wonder how they are doing now." Said Pinako.

Winry glanced at the picture frames on the right side of their dining room. There is a picture that she loves so much. It's the picture of her with the Elric brothers standing beside her. There are so young here. She gaze longingly at the boy on the picture that is standing on her right, thinking about those carefree days until she felt her face turning hot, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

A loud knock disturbed her from reminiscing. She and her grandma looked at the direction of the door.

"Who could that be?" said Winry as she stood up.

That someone outside knocks again.

She opens the door and the face of the boy she's been gazing at in the picture is what she saw. The face of Edward Elric.

"Good morning Winry! How have you been? It's been a long time since we saw each other right?" said Edward cheerfully, forcing out a nervous laugh.

Alphonse, his armor brother is standing behind him.

"Good morning Winry" said Alphonse.

"What brought the two of you here?" asks Winry but she didn't wait for an answer as her eyes trailed down on Edward's automail _or used to be automail. _It was obviously damaged, like a strong force crushed it.

Edward forced out a nervous laugh again but he stopped and his smile changed into a grimace as he felt Winry's angry aura. Without saying anything, Winry suddenly left them. She went inside to the living room.

"Who's that outside the door Winry?" asks Pinako as she watches Winry get her toolbox. Winry didn't answer her. She stormed out angrily clutching her toolbox.

Edward and Alphonse are still standing at the door, waiting for her. They suddenly stiffened as they saw Winry's figure appearing before them.

"Uh, Winry?" said Edward, slightly trembling.

Winry glared at him, making him step backwards.

"Edward Elric" said Winry icily then she threw her metal toolbox with so much force in Edward's face. Edward stumbled as he cried out loud.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF YOUR AUTOMAIL!" Winry screamed as she keeps on hitting Edward with a wrench she got from her toolbox.

"I'm sorry Winry! Forgive me!" Edward pleads.

Alphonse is trying to stop Winry by explaining to her that it wasn't Edward's fault. But to no avail.

Pinako is in the kitchen when she heard the commotion outside.

"So, the Elric brothers are here." Said Pinako before taking a sip from her tea.

A few bloody moments later, the Elric brothers are ushered inside. Winry kept on whining about the miserable state of the automail she made for Edward.

"How about my miserable state?!" Edward complained but she stops saying anything else when he saw Winry's angry look.

Winry looked at the automail she just gets from Edward. "Well, better get to work. As usual, this will take three days. Right grandma?" said Winry. Her grandma nodded.

"Good luck Winry." Said Alphonse.

"Sorry for troubling you." Said Edward.

Winry flashed him a smile this time.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For the course of three days, Winry never left her room. She's working hard for Edward's automail and she also upgraded some of its part. She finished her masterpiece on the third night. Looking at it, she sighs heavily. After this, the Elric brothers will leave again. Edward will leave her again. She smiled bitterly at that fact. The parting is always bittersweet.

"So how was it Ed?" she asks after putting the automail on his arm.

Edward moves his artificial arm. "Wow, it feels so light. Thank you Winry." Said Edward as he smiled at her. Winry smiled back.

After finishing their dinner, Winry went out to the balcony to get some fresh air and to look at the stars. She was unusually quiet while having dinner. She can't just stop thinking about Edward's departure tomorrow. Maybe she's just feeling nostalgic.

"What are you doing out here, Winry?" a voice asked.

She looked behind him to see Edward standing near her.

"Nothing, I'm just getting some fresh air." Said Winry.

Edward walks beside her and he look at the starry night.

_**Out here in the quiet of the night**_

_**Beneath the stars, and moon**_

_**We both know we've got something on our minds**_

_**We won't admit, but it's true**_

Winry watches him. They didn't talk for a while. She was thinking about him, about the childhood days their shared. She knew that Edward is also thinking about something by looking at his distant eyes. She wonders what it was. Their lives had been changed and permanently damaged because of a mistake they did in the past. She was always there for them, reaching out and offering a hand for them to hold on whenever things get tough. But the two brothers like doing things on their own and that's what makes her sad.

_**You look at me, I look away**_

Edward notices that she was looking at him, so he glanced at her. Winry quickly looked at the other direction. Her face is slightly blushing. Her heart is thumping hard. What's up with her? It's just Edward. Or is it? _Come on Winry. You knew that he's not "just" Edward to you._ Said a voice inside Winry's mind. Well, that's true. Edward is special for her.

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,**_

_**But I don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now**_

_**I'm afraid that you might break my heart**_

Edward…she liked Edward ever since they were kids. She was happy whenever they play together. Edward was always there whenever she's bullied by other kids. She likes Al too, but the feelings she had for him are just like having a little brother. She remembered when Al asked her out but she turned him down because it's Ed that she likes. She really wanted to tell Ed what she really feels. But she's afraid and she has never liked, _or loved_ anyone other than him, so she doesn't know how to tell him her innermost feeling.

_**Oh why should anything so easy ever**_

_**Be so hard to do**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling **_

_**And to say that I love you**_

Well, if you'll look at it, it's so easy. Very easy. You'll just tell it. It's just words. But what make it so hard is the way of saying it and what's going to be the outcome if she told him. She really wanted to tell. That she loves him and she will always be there for him. That she will never leave him no matter what, that she'll support him and that she'll always be by his side. All of those feelings that are locked inside her heart, she wanted to tell him that.

_**I practice all the things that I would say**_

_**Line by Line, every word**_

_**I tell myself today would be the day**_

_**But every time, I lose my nerve**_

How many times did she practice for that? How many times did her chances slipped by? Ever since she was a kid, she will tell herself that she's going to tell Edward the truth about her feelings. She said that every day to herself until she grows up, and the Elric brothers left. Well, there are chances that the brothers visit them, but very seldom. Those are the times that her chances slipped by. She remembered that just the other day, she was thinking about him, saying to herself that the moment she saw him, she will tell him her feelings. Today is the day, he's here but she's too afraid.

_**I look at you, you look away**_

Winry notices that Edward is looking at her this time, so she glance at him but he quickly looked away. She wonders why…

_**Why?**_

_**Why do you turn away?**_

_**It must be, you're afraid like me**_

_**I try, but I can't pretend that I,**_

_**Don't feel for you the way I do,**_

_**Can't you see?**_

No, Edward didn't know how to be afraid. She knew that. Edward faced countless danger since they went away. Whenever he was here, arriving at that kind of state, she was always worried but she never let it show. Instead, she beat him up. Yes, she was angry but not really because of the destroyed automail. It's not the real reason. She shows her anger towards him by hitting him because she's really worried to death. She doesn't know what kind of work they are doing and the dangers they encountered or will encounter. It's not easy to be left behind by your friends especially if one of them is someone you love so much. But she doesn't want them to know that she's worried, she doesn't want to be a burden. So, every time she faces them. She put that mask of hers. She tries not to show her soft side. And she knew Edward will never see it.

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling **_

_**But I don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you but now,**_

_**I am afraid that you might break my heart**_

This feeling…is overwhelming her. She really wanted to tell him. She wanted to start speaking but she doesn't know why fear is gripping her heart. She wanted to tell him now. But the fact that he'll still leave tomorrow hurts her like hell. She knew that he'll just break her heart. Well, he always does, whenever he leaves her behind. She's always afraid but it's time to face that fear. Yes, it's very hard to do. But it could be the only way to stop the hidden pain inside her heart. She wanted to tell him everything, her true feelings and those three words…

_**Oh why should anything so easy ever**_

_**Be so hard to do**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,**_

_**And to say, that I love you.**_

"I love you" whispers Winry.

Edward turns toward her.

"What's that Winry?" he asked her, not so sure of what he heard.

Winry faced him with that determined look at her face, her eyes are filled with tears that are about to fall.

"Listen to me Edward. Listen carefully" said Winry with that determined voice.

"Y-yes." Said Edward quite surprised.

Winry gulped, she's trying hard not to cry.

"I want to tell you…" she said but her voice betrayed her, its cracking slightly because of the tension she's feeling.

"I want to tell you…" tears started to fall this time down her cheeks.

"Winry…" Edward mumbled.

"I want to tell you… that I love you Edward! I just want you to know that I will always be here for you! That I will always love you and I will support you no matter what! I love you…" Winry finally said then she starts crying. All the pain and hurt she's been hiding is now revealed to him. There's no turning back now. She stood there while her head is bowed down, tears are still flowing from her eyes, waiting for the rejection.

It surprised her when Edward moved forward and embraced her.

"Winry…I feel the same way too." She heard Edward say.

Her heart began thumping so hard. Did she heard it right? Did Edward said he love her too?

Edward let go of her to look at her face. They looked at each other's eyes. Winry is about to ask for some explanations but Edward lowered his face to her, capturing her lips with his. As soon as she felt Edward's lips on hers, explanations are not needed anymore. She could feel that longing from Edward, as his lips move on hers. She kisses him back, as he embraces her. She could feel the love from him as they continue to kiss each other.

Forget the fact that this is kind of surprising. Forget the fact that everything is kind of going too fast. Forget the fact that Edward will leave early in the morning.

All she cared about is Edward embracing and kissing her.

They are so oblivious to their surrounding that they didn't noticed Pinako and Alphonse are peeking at the door, watching them. They are so glad that everything are settled between those two. Smiling to each other, they both said "Finally."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Be sure to take care of yourself, specially that automail I just made for you!" Winry said as she helps Edward with his belongings.

"Yes, I will. Well, I'm not sure about the automail." said Edward trying to tease Winry but he stop anymore attempts when he saw her angry look with a wrench at hand.

"Ready to go brother?" asks Al, he's already outside the open door.

"Yes Al." Edward said before turning to Winry.

"Well, we are going now." Said Edward.

Winry just nodded, smiling at him. "Be careful okay?" she said.

Edward smiled too as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Come back once in a while, you two." Said Pinako.

"Yes, we will!" said Edward. He kissed Winry again before dashing out the house.

Winry just smiled at Edward's departing figure. She knew he'll come back. Soon.

"Are you okay brother?" Al asked Edward as they walk towards the train station.

"Of course I am" Edward laughs.

"You're in such a good and happy mood that it kinda creeps me out. And you're face is turning red. Are you blushing brother?" Al joked as he looked at Edward's face.

"Huh? I'm not blushing!" said Edward.

"You and Winry make a good couple, but there is really a big difference about the heights." Al said then he started running away.

"Why you! Come back here!" said Edward, his face turning red.

Back at Winry's house, she was holding a picture frame. She was looking at the photo that was just taken last night. It was a picture of her, with the Elric brothers just like the photo that was taken when they were younger. The only difference is that Ed's left arm is on her shoulder.

She smiled.

_Well, everything turned out okay between them. She knew that and Edward knew that also. They will see each other again. Soon. He promise her that night, and he will keep that for surely._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

A/N: it's finished! Gah! I think it's a very long one shot! I hope it didn't bored you. Please **REVIEW**! I really need you opinions and reactions for this is my first songfic too. XD thank you so much for reading.

P.S. as you can see, I used the song entitled: "Misty's Song". It's from the show Pokémon and this is the song that inspired me to write this. Haha. Thanks again!


End file.
